


Hockey Sticks and Lollipops

by Enyax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !Bottom Eren, !Doctor Levi, !Hockeyplayer Eren, !Top Levi, AU, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Read at your own discretion, Shy Eren, Smut, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, gay relationships, im going to hell for writing this, this is just an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyax/pseuds/Enyax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hockey player, Eren Jaeger gets injured in a match and goes to his local clinic for a check-up, of course his doctor has to be a sexy, hunky young man. Things don't go how Eren planned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Sticks and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an EXCUSE TO WRITE SMUT OKAY. Had this plot in mind for a few months now but hadn't had a chance to put it into words until now. Also I had a bit of trouble writing the smut because I haven't written smut since July I think (Check out my other work, Strawberry Ice Cream). Also, just finished updating Strange Adoration so go check that out:p So enjoy this I guess.

All Eren remembered was the excruciating pain coursing through his right leg when Jean Kirschtein had accidentally-on-purpose swung his hockey stick at him during their last match. Eren had collapsed on the ice, the pain being unbearable. He limped off of the ice hockey pitch, his face contorting at the stinging pain. It would be swollen for sure the next day.

His coach led him to the shitty little first aid room where the nurse lazily draped a bandage around his calf and shin and instructed said boy to put ice on it tonight and make an appointment to see a doctor. Eren sighed in frustration. He and Jean had a rivalry but he didn’t think Kirschtein would go so far as to injure Jaeger in order to win the match. That was extremely low, even for him.

Eren limped to his car and somehow managed to drive home safely. The pain wasn’t subsiding at all and he secretly hoped he didn’t have to make a doctor’s appointment in the end. Eren was terrified of hospitals. He kind of had a traumatic experience with them in the past. Eren shivered at the thought.

But he had to heal and _fast._ His next important game would be coming up soon and he had to be in top condition for it. Eren was currently sitting in front of his TV flicking through channels absentmindedly with his leg propped up on a pillow, ice on his shin. He was having an internal conflict with himself.

_Should I make an appointment? I mean I don’t really want to because hospitals scare the shit out of me… But the game’s coming up and I can’t afford to let my team down just because of a measly little injury..._

After contemplating for a minute, he picked his cell phone up and dialled the number of his local hospital, Maria Medical Clinic before he could quickly change his mind.

“Hello this is Maria Medical Clinic, how may I help you?” The feminine voice chirped on the other end of the line.

“U-Uh, can I schedule an appointment for tomorrow?” Eren’s palms were sweating and he internally cursed himself for stuttering.

“One second please…” She paused. The sound of a mouse clicking and keys tapping could be heard on the other end. “Is 12pm tomorrow alright?”

“Uh yeah, it should be,” he trailed off.

“Alright, can I take your name please?”

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.” The sound of a pen scratching on paper could be heard through the line.

“Perfect, Doctor Ackerman will be consulting with you then.”

“A-Alright.” The line went dead and Eren stared at his phone. He grimaced as he felt a pang of pain in his shin and glared at it.

 ****

The next morning, Eren was rudely awoken by his beeping alarm clock. He grabbed it and slammed it against the wall and snuggled into his pillow; pulling his covers over his head. A wave of peace washed over him.

“5 more minutes,” he grumbled.

_There’s something I’m forgetting… Like I have somewhere to be or something…_

His eyes shot open, remembering the appointment he had scheduled last night.

Eren then proceeded to throw his covers off himself. His face contorted yet again in pain when he put pressure on his right leg; it seemed to have only gotten worse. The boy limped to the bathroom, being slowed down much more than he wished. He showered and tried to tame his unkempt hair into submission as much as he could. He then threw some clothes on him; some white-washed jeans, a knitted sweatshirt and maroon sneakers and he ran-shuffled downstairs.

The brunette shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and poured his strong, black morning coffee into a thermos before shoving it into his messenger bag. He limped as quickly as he could down his apartment stairs, nearly tripping over himself and adding another injury to the list.

Eren opened his car door so violently that the hinges creaked. He put the key into the ignition and sped down the many winding roads of Maria, hoping to God that he wouldn’t get a speeding ticket.

 As soon as Eren set foot into the hospital, the smell of bleach and chemicals violated his nostrils. He felt his stomach churning and he shivered, trying to convince himself that it was the cold state that the wards were being kept in and not the nausea. He slowly and cautiously walked to the reception, like a predator would approach its prey.

“E-Eren Jaeger.” His voice had cracked halfway through and he cleared his throat. The receptionist paused, seemingly clicking through a long list of appointments.

“Ah yes. 12pm right? Please take a seat in the waiting room.” The receptionist pointed her hand down the corridor.

“Thank you.”

Eren hobbled over to the waiting room; which was full of pale, sickly people coughing and sneezing. He tensed in terror and sat down on a chair furthest away from everyone else. Eren took out his phone and checked the time. 11:50 am. He still had 10 more minutes to spare so he took a book out from his messenger bag and began to read it, momentarily forgetting the germ-contaminated patients around him. Time seemed to fly by.

“Eren Jaeger?”

Eren was suddenly brought back to his senses and he stood up, wincing at the discomfort surging through his lower leg. He followed the short nurse with blue eyes and bright, blonde hair down a dingy corridor, passing by several gaunt, ghastly patients. Eren shivered at the sight. After taking some detours, the nurse finally opened the door to an office.

“Now then Mr. Jaeger, take a seat, Doctor Ackerman will be with you soon.”

Oh great, he had to wait some more. Eren huffed and obediently sat down on one of the chairs placed in front of the desk and looked around the room. Posters of human anatomy were haphazardly stuck up on the walls and medical tools that accurately resembled medieval torture tools were being soaked in a glass with a bright blue liquid. Everything else was arranged so perfectly in order that it was creepy. Books were stacked on top of each other, from largest to smallest and from the darkest colour to the lightest colour. Papers were neatly stacked on the corner of the desk, a few potted plants adorned the windowsill and as far as Eren could see, not a speck of dust was in sight.

Eren eyed a jar of lollipops. Even though the idea was childish, he hoped he would get one after his examination. The door abruptly opened and a short man walked in. He had raven black hair, styled in an undercut and a permanently peeved off expression. His icy, grey eyes pierced through Eren’s soul. Eren immediately stood up.

“H-Hello Doctor Ackerman, my name’s Eren.”

“Hello Eren.” His voice was smooth and concise. It seemed like he was a person who would get straight to the point and only say what was necessary instead of droning on and on. Doctor Ackerman walked over to Eren and shook his hand. The brunette was surprised by how cold his hand was and he almost reflexively drew his own hand back. The doctor then proceeded to sit down behind his desk and he formed a bridge with his hands, resting his chin on it. Eren couldn’t help but stare at him. His chiselled chest and abs could be seen through his sheer, white shirt and the doctor’s coat added an air of elegance.

“What seems to be the problem, _Eren_?” If Eren didn’t know better, he would have thought that Doctor Ackerman purred at him. His stone cold gaze was intensely fixated on him. A shiver ran down the brunette’s spine and he blushed furiously.

“W-Well I was playing ice hockey and one of my team mates whacked my leg with their hockey stick.” Eren sheepishly admitted. He hoped the doctor would mistake his blush as embarrassment, not arousal. Doctor Ackerman nodded.

“Please lift up your trousers so I can thoroughly examin your injury.” Pissy-Midget man put on a pair of latex gloves and walked over to Eren. Eren took this as a sign to lift up his trouser leg.

His entire shin was swollen to twice the size of what it was. The bump was prominent and a deep purple colour. The ice seemed to have done nothing. Doctor Ackerman prodded the bump and Eren bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut in order to avoid screaming in pain. The doctor sighed, almost as if he had caught the brunette stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

“There seems to be an infection,” he spoke as he sat back down in front of his desk. He typed up what Eren assumed was a prescription, printed it out, signed it and stamped it. He handed Eren the small, pink note.

“I’ve prescribed you a certain cream that will help to bring down the swelling and to get rid of the infection. Every time your leg oozes pus, I want you to squeeze it and dispose of it. Also, use ice on your shin and don’t do any exercise for 2 weeks.”

Eren internally groaned and apologised to his teammates. There was no way in hell they would be winning the next game; especially if Kirschtein was on the opposing team.

He eyed the lollipop jar again and a pout unconsciously made its way onto his lips. Doctor Ackerman seemed to notice this and he smirked.

“Would you like a lollipop, _Eren_?” The way he pronounced his name made shivers run up and down the brunette boy’s spine. He looked up at Dr. Ackerman and his generally grey, emotionless eyes seemed to be glazed over with-

Oh…

Shit.

Eren knew that look.

But fuck, it turned him on _so_ much.

The raven-haired man got up from his armchair from behind his desk and started to walk slowly and predatorily towards said brunette boy.

“D-Doctor? I thought the examination was over?” Eren timidly whispered. A sly smirk made its way onto Dr. Ackerman’s lips.

“Oh, it’s just beginning.”

“Wha-“

His words were cut off as Dr. Ackerman slammed his own lips onto Eren’s. Eren gasped in surprise and Dr. Ackerman took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in the brunette’s mouth. Eren struggled, trying to pull back but the man currently straddling him was stronger. He eventually gave up and decided to go along with it. The timid boy kissed the doctor back shyly, unsure of himself. Their tongues battled for dominance and the fierce male straddling his lap entangled his hands in Eren’s brunette locks, tugging gently. They pulled away, the need for air strong but the need to feel the sensation of each others’ skin stronger. The doctor grinded his hips into Eren’s, his arousal heightening by the second.

“W-Wait,” Eren gasped out of breath. “W-Whats your name?”

“Levi,” he growled seductively before tugging Eren’s sweater down, revealing his tan shoulder and biting into it.

“F-Fuck,” Eren groaned and shivered under Levi’s magical touch. He left a path of goosebumps in his wake on Eren’s body. Eren leaned back into the chair and bit his lip, trying to supress any lewd noises that would threaten to escape his mouth. Levi unravelled his tie and with it he tied Eren’s hands to the chair and smirked.

“What are you-“ Levi cut him off by pressing his finger to Eren’s lips.

“Just enjoy the show brat.” The raven haired man made a show of taking his doctor’s coat off sensually, slowly and painfully teasing Eren by taking his white fitted shirt off, revealing his indeed chiselled torso. The brunette boy watched him with half-lidded eyes. The effect Levi had on him was too much for his inexperienced body to handle. He kept shivering even though his body was at the highest temperature it had ever been and his mind felt clouded over with want; need; _lust._ Levi ran his hands down his chest and Eren tried tugging at the tie to escape but failed. Once again, Levi straddled Eren. The dominant male began to gently grind their erections together. Eren had his head thrown back from the intense pleasure, flushed cheeks and he was biting his lip. Levi drank in the sight of how submissive the boy looked at the moment and licked his lips almost predatorily.

“Stop supressing your moans, I want to hear you.”

“N-No It’s embarrass- ah!” Eren teared up from the deep shame and furrowed his brows. He bit his lips even harder to the point where he was drawing blood.

“Oh fuck, that expression is amazing,” Levi growled into the crook of the boy’s neck.

“Take off your sweater brat.” Eren stared at Levi.

“Are you deaf or something? _Take off your sweater_.” Eren flushed 50 shades darker and fidgeted with the hems of his sleeves. After seemingly contemplating it for a moment, he lifted the bottom hem of his sweatshirt, slowly pulled it up and threw it on the ground. At that moment he wished the ground could swallow him up. He felt Levi eye fucking him and blushed even harder.

Levi admired the brat’s body. He had an athletic build but not to the point where it looked like he had balloon muscles. Levi licked a trail from the younger’s navel to his nipple and began sucking on the pink bud until it hardened. At this point, sweet noises were just oozing out of Eren. Moan after moan, the tent in his pants became tighter and more uncomfortable. All he wanted was to let his member out.

“L-Levi…” He softly whimpered. Levi grunted.

“P-Please…” He begged. Eren felt Levi smirk against his skin.

“Please what?” Eren groaned in pain as his member began pulsating.

“Please… take my jeans off…” He whispered. Levi ran his hands down the boy’s stomach and down to his jeans, enjoying how every muscle quivered and flexed under his light touches and began to slowly undo the button and the zip. Eren was becoming impatient and began to wriggle in his seat. Levi bit his neck and grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin. It seemed that Eren’s neck was hypersensitive and he enjoyed watching Eren shiver. Once Eren’s jeans were off, he sighed in relief. Levi eyed the wet patch of cum already on the younger’s tight fitting boxers. With no warning, he began to lick it through the cloth.

“F-Fuck!” Eren gasped.

Levi licked circles and thumbed the head of the former’s member. He slipped a finger under the waistband and began to pull the boxers down. Eren’s cock sprung out in its full naked glory and he moaned in relief. Levi began to stroke it up and down with his index finger.

“S-Stop teasing me-“

“Who gives the commands here, _Eren_?” Eren moaned when he heard how sultry Levi sounded. His voice turned him on, his touches turned him on, everything about the raven haired man turned him on. Levi took Eren’s painfully red cock and began to slowly pump it up and down. He gingerly lapped at the precum forming on the head and then took Eren’s whole length into his mouth.

“Oh my god Levi- Fuck- Ah!” The boy entangled his hands in Levi’s hair and tugged gently. His hair was silky and soft. He tried as best as he could to refrain from bucking his hips upwards. Levi cupped his balls and licked circles on the boy’s head. He licked the vein on the side and then sped up the pace.

“Ah! L-Levi! I’m gonna-“ Ribbons of hot cum were released into Levi’s cavern and he swallowed all of it, a bit of the white liquid spilling out from the side of his mouth. Eren felt dizzy from how strong his orgasm was. Levi untied Eren’s hands and picked him up bridal style. With one hand he swept off all of the files on his desk and placed Eren on the desk on his knees.

“I’m gonna put it in you.” Eren squeaked at that and Levi chucked. He took out a small bottle of lube from his desk. He poured some onto his hands and rubbed them over his member.

“Ready?”

Eren bit his lip in anticipation and squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded. Levi slowly entered Eren until he was fully in. The boy moaned in pain and tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. After a while, the pain slowly subsided and he moaned in pleasure.

“M-Move.”

Levi started moving at a slow pace at first but his self-control was dying. He started pounding into Eren faster and faster.

“Ah! Levi! Ah! Harder!” Levi complied and started to animalistically pound into him. He slapped Eren’s ass.

“You like that don’t you, you little whore? You’re so fucking tight, you’re just sucking my cock in.” Levi growled. Eren moaned. He could feel the white fire in his stomach.

“Y-Yes, give it to me!”

“You’re such a little whore aren’t you?” He spanked him. Eren was on cloud nine. He couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore. He was pretty sure the entire ward could hear the two fucking like rabbits but he didn’t even care anymore; he just let the moans pour out of him.

“L-Levi- Ah! I’m close-“ The dominant man flipped Eren over and put his legs on each side of his shoulder. Eren held onto Levi and scratched red, angry lines down his back.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned.

“I-I’m gonna-!” Eren came with a scream and spurts of cum were released onto his chest and Levi’s chest. His orgasm had left him breathless. Levi suddenly pulled out of Eren and began pumping his member at an inhumane speed.

“E-Eren I’m gonna cum on you-“ Before he could finish that sentence, he came with a groan. Semen was released onto the boy’s face and he wiped some of the cum with his finger and tasted it.

“Salty,” He grinned mischievously. Levi shook his head in disbelief.

**** 

“Can I ask you a question?” Eren asked after both of them were fully dressed and cleaned up.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you do _this_ to all of your patients?” A grin tugged at Eren’s lips.

“No, just you.” Eren sat stunned. Levi opened his desk drawer and slid a business card on the desk down to Eren’s side.

“Here, call me anytime you need another _examination_.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Eren blushed.

“T-Thanks for taking time out of your schedule to deal with me. G-Good day!” Eren got up abruptly and winced at the pain in his leg but somehow it wasn’t as bad as it was when he first walked into the clinic. Nonetheless, he power walked out of Levi’s cabinet and left the clinic hurriedly.

And that’s the story of how Eren Jaeger not only “did it” with a sexy, hunky stranger, but also how he lost his virginity that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhh smut really is my weak point >


End file.
